Røverne
by denlilledigter
Summary: Lily Evans er en helt almindelig pige, eller så almindelig man nu kan være som heks. hun går på Hogwarts, men en dag kalder hendes bedste ven hende noget, som ændrer hendes liv.  god fornøjelse :
1. Chapter 1: Venskab!

_1. De venner man troede man havde._

_Jeg var lige blevet færdig med min sidste U.G.L-eksamen, så jeg gik ud I det gode vejr sammen med mine veninder._

_Det var ved at være slutningen af juni måned og mit 5. år på Hogwarts skole, sluttede inden længe._

_Jeg var 15 år gammel, og mit navn var Lily Evans._

_Begge mine forældre, og min søster, var Mugglere, og vidste ikke meget om troldmands verdenen, min verden._

_Jeg sad og var langt inde i mine egne tanker da jeg hørte det._

"_Nå, hvem vil se mig tage Flæbius' bukser af?"_

_Det var James Potter, der igen mente at han skulle drille min bedste ven, Severus Snape._

_Jeg skyndte mig ned til søen for at hjælpe Sev._

"_Skrid med dig Potter!" Råbte jeg._

_Han havde nu fået Sev op og hænge i luften._

"_Jamen dog, der har vi jo Evans._

_Fik du lige lyst til at se festlighederne på nært hold?"_

"_Sæt ham ned Potter!" Snerrede jeg._

"_Hvad har han nogensinde gjort dig?"_

"_Lad mig se... udover den frækhed at tillade sig at eksistere?"_

_Alle hans venner grinede af hans joke, men som sædvanlig forblev jeg kold over for James._

"_Lad ham nu bare være Potter!" Bad jeg._

"_Selvfølgelig Evans. Jeg går ud fra at du kender mine betingelser?"_

"_Aldrig, jeg ville aldrig, gå ud med DIG Potter!"_

"_Nå ja, det går jo bare ud over Flæbius her."_

"_Bastard!" Mumlede jeg og trak min tryllestav._

"_Jeg advarer dig Potter. Hvis du ikke sætter ham ned lige med det samme så forhekser jeg dig!"_

"_Selvfølgelig sætter jeg ham ned smukke." Han satte Sev ned meget ublidt._

"_Jeg advarer dig Flæbius. Evans kan ikke altid redde din røv." Fortsatte han til Sev._

"_Bare rolig Potter." Svarede Sev._

"_Jeg har ikke brug for hjælp fra en dum mudderblods pige!"_

_Så var det sagt, han kunne ikke tage ordene tilbage i munden. Jeg kunne med det samme mærke tårerne løbe ned af mine kinder._

_Sev tog sig til munden, og løb hen til mig._

"_Lil. Det var ikke. Jeg mente det ikke. Jeg ville ikke hav sagt det."_

"_Men det gjorde du." Jeg sukkede._

"_Og mig der ellers troede at vi to var venner, bedste venner!"_

"_Det er vi også Lil!" Sev tog fat i min arm._

"_LAD MIG SÅ VÆRE SEVERUS!" Råbte jeg._

"_Se bare Evans. Det er hvad man får ud af at have en fra Slytherin kollegiet som ven. Hvis du nu bare ville bruge lidt mere tid sammen med mig så..." Mere nåede han ikke at sige før jeg vente mig mod ham og gav ham en lussing, og løb derefter op i Gryffindors opholdsstue._

_Jeg sad i én af de mange lænestole, foran pejsen og græd._

_Jeg havde ikke lyst til at se Severus i øjnene mere den dag, så jeg sprang aftensmaden over og gik direkte i seng._

_Min sovesal lå meget uheldigt._

_Lige på den anden side af den 5 cm tygge væg, lå The Marauders._

_Hvis man snakkede højt nok kunne det høres på den anden side, og The Marauders havde for vane at være ekstremt højlydte._

"_Padfoot, din grovæder. Du spiser som en køter!" Det var James der talte._

"_Ha ha Prongs. Hvordan kan det være tror du?" Nu snakkede Sirius Black._

"_Prongs har ret, Padfoot. Du er en lille vovse. Har du lyst til at lege hent pinden?" Peter skulle selvfølgelig også være med._

"_Pas på Wormtail. Vovse bider!" Det var igen Sirius det snakkede._

"_Drenge. Prøv lige at være stille. Jeg læser altså."_

_Remus læser altid, tænkte jeg ved mig selv._

"_Fint nok Moony. Sov godt." Svarede alle drengene i kor._

_Jeg havde altid tænkt over deres kælenavne._

_Monny, Wormtail, Padfoot og Prongs._

"_Godnat Evans." Råbte James til mig gennem væggen. Jeg rullede med øjnene i mørket._

"_Godnat Potter!" Svarede jeg._

_Derefter faldt jeg i søvn._

_Om natten drømte jeg en højest usædvanlig drøm. Jeg var auror -den bedste af dem alle- men jeg var taget til fange, sammen med James._

_Jeg vågnede ved at mit vækkeur ringede. Jeg havde åbenbart glemt at slå det fra, nu da vi ikke længere havde flere lektioner._

"_Lily! Sluk det forbandede vækkeur!" Kunne jeg høre Nymphedora Tonks sige med en træt stemme._

"_Ja ja Nym..."_

"_Har jeg ikke sagt til dig at du ikke skal kalde mig det?" Hun lød lettere gnaven nu, og jeg kunne se at hendes hår skiftede fra pink til mørkerød._

"_Sorry Tonks."_

_Jeg prøvede at sove igen, men mit vækkeur havde åbenbart også vækket drengene på den anden side, for nu var James og Sirius i fuld gang med at hamre på væggen._

"_GODMORGEN PIGER. DET ER TID TIL ATSÅT OP!"_

"_HOLD KÆFT DRENGE, VI PRØVER ALTSÅ PÅ AT SOVE!" Råbte mine veninder tilbage._

_Vi kunne høre høje latterbrøl fra den anden side._

"_HVIS I VIL HAVE OS TIL AT HOLDE KÆFT, MÅ I KOMMER HERIND OG FÅ OS TIL DET." Det var Sirius der råbte._

"_VI ER PÅ VEJ!" Svarede Nymphedora._

"_Skal du ikke med Lil?" Spurgte hun mig da hun var på vej ud af døren._

"_Nej Tonks. Jeg har endelig tid til at læse `Stormfulde højder' færdig." Svarede jeg._

"_Okay, Lil. Det er dig der går glip af alt det sjove!" Så gik hun._

_Cirka 5 minutter efter kunne jeg gennem væggen høre at de havde en pudekamp i gang._

_Jeg prøvede at koncentrere mig om min bog, men da det ikke gik, besluttede jeg mig for at gå ned i stor salen for at spise morgenmad._

_Nede ved Gryffindor bordet mødte jeg Remus Lupin._

"_Hej Evans!" Jeg havde altid syntes om Remus. Han var den eneste af The Marauders der var sød ved mig._

_Så var der selvfølgelig James. Problemet med ham var bare at han var en idiot._

"_Hej Lupin!" Sagde jeg og satte mig ned over for ham._

"_Hvorfor er du ikke oppe sammen med de andre?" Spurgte jeg ham nysgerrigt._

"_Pudekamp er bare ikke lige mig. Hvad med dig Evans?" Spurgte han med et smil._

"_Det samme."_

"_Nå men, James bliver sikkert skide sur på mig nu." Der var noget Remus ville sige._

"_Hvorfor bliver Potter sur på dig?"_

"_Jo altså, jeg tænkte på, nu på lørdag er der jo tur til Hogsmeade, og jeg tænkte på om du havde lyst til at gå sammen med mig?"_

"_Skal Potter med?"_

"_Ikke hvis du ikke vil have det!"_

"_Fint, så vil jeg gerne."_

_Der gik ikke lang tid før mine tre veninder kom._

_Nymphedora Tonks, Charlotte Weatherby og Susan Greengrass satte sig ned ved siden af Remus._

_Efter mine veninder kom de tre andre medlemmer af The Marauders også._

_James satte sig selvfølgelig ned, så_

_tæt op ad mig som overhovedet muligt, hvilket irriterede mig en del._

"_Hey Evans. Har du lyst til at gå ud på lørdag? Der er jo tur til Hogsmeade ved du nok!"_

_Jeg sukkede opgivende._

"_Hvor mange gange vil du have mig til at sige det Potter?_

_Jeg har IKKE lyst til at gå ud med dig."_

_Jeg rejste mig fra morgen bordet og gik udenfor._

_Jeg nåede lige at høre James og Sirius hviske til hinanden._

"_**Hun vil have mig Padfoot, det vil hun altså!"**_

"_**Ja klart Prongs. Hvis du siger det!".**_


	2. Chapter 2: Hogsmeade!

_kapitel , Hogsmeade._

_Jeg sad nede ved søen og tegnede -Hvis der var noget jeg var god til så var det at tegne!-._

"_Hvordan kan det være at du er den eneste pige på skolen, som ikke vil gå ud med James Potter?"_

_Jeg vendte mig om, og så at Nymphedora Tonks var kommet ned til mig._

"_Jeg mener han er jo skide lækker, anfører for Gryffindors Quidditch hold OG ikke nok med et, så er han skide vild med dig Lily."_

"_Tonks" Sagde jeg._

"_Jeg er ligeglad med at han er lækker, han har altid været en nar overfor mig! Og jeg er faktisk ligeglad med Quidditch. Jeg hader det spil."_

"_Men Lily, Hvad med de følelser han har for dig?"_

"_Ja, jeg syntes at det er helt vildt underligt at han kan vise mine veninder at han vild med mig, men han kan ikke vise mig det!"_

"_Helt ærligt, Lil. Kan du ikke bare gå ud med ham på lørdag?"_

"_Nej Tonks. Det kan jeg altså ikke!"_

"_Hvorfor ikke?"_

"_Fordi jeg allerede har en aftale med en anden på lørdag!" sagde jeg og gik._

_Det blev endelig lørdag, og jeg var på vej til Hogsmeade da James kom gående over til mig._

"_Hej Evans." Han smilede til mig._

"_Hvad vil du Potter?"_

"_Nå, det var bare Tonks der sagde at du skulle ud med én i dag. Jeg tænkte bare på om det er en jeg kender?"_

"_Nej, Potter!"_

_Jeg kiggede om bag ham, og kunne ikke lade være med at lægge mærke til at han var alene._

"_Hvor er dine venner henne Potter?_

_Har de endelig droppet dig, fordi du var sådan en nar?"_

_Jeg kunne se på at han blev ked af det, men jeg var lige glad._

"_Nej. Remus, skulle ud med én eller pige. Sirius er ude med Sophia Devonne fra Hufflepuff og Peter har slet ikke tilladelse til at komme med til Hogsmeade!"_

"_Nå. OK!"_

_Jeg gik hen mod `De Tre Koste' hvor jeg skulle mødes med Remus._

"_Hej Lily!" Han sad ved et bord med to ingefær øl._

"_Hej Remus" Sagde jeg og satte mig smilende ned på stolen overfor ham. Lige idet jeg havde sat mig ned tog han min hånd, og jeg rødmede let._

_Det var dette her jeg havde ønsket lige siden jeg første gang mødte Remus J. Lupin._

_Jeg havde altid været hemmeligt forelsket i ham, men havde aldrig været modig nok til at sige det til ham._

_Han kiggede mig lige ind i øjnene._

"_Du har meget smukke øjne!" Sagde han, og jeg rødmede nu endnu mere._

"_Og det skulle komme fra dig?" Spurgte jeg med et smil._

_Han grinte lidt og kiggede mig så ind i øjnene igen._

_Han lænede sig lidt over mod mig._

_Jeg vidste med det samme hvad han ville, så jeg lænede mig også ind mod ham. Da vores ansigter var næsten helt tæt på hinanden, kyssede han mig._

_Det var fuldkommen fantastisk. Jeg havde aldrig prøvet noget der var bedre end dette._

_Efter min mening havde den dag, gået alt, alt for hurtigt._

_Om aftenen lå jeg bare i min seng, og dagen efter var jeg bange for at det hele var en drøm så der gik lidt tid før jeg stod op._

"_Nå Lily. Dig og Lupin hvad?" Tonks havde sat sig på fodenden af min seng._

"_Hvorfra kunne du vide det?"_

"_For det første, Lily, så snakkede du i søvne om det."_

_`Pis' tænkte jeg._

"_Og for det andet, jeg så jer på `De Tre Koste'."_

"_Nå, men ja det er mig og Lupin. Har du et problem med det?"_

"_Nej, MEN jeg kender én der har!"_

"_Du har bare ikke sagt det til Potter! Vel?"_

"_Nej nej. Du kan være helt rolig. Han så det hele gennem vinduet. Og du kan tro han blev ked af det."_

"_Ej Pis altså."_

"_Kom nu Lily. Morgenmaden er fremme nu, og toget kører om to timer!"_

_I dag var den dag, at vi skulle hjem på sommerferie._

_På en måde glædede jeg mig. På en måde ikke._

_Selvfølgelig var det dejligt at have ferie, og jeg glædede mig da også til at se mine forældre og mine Muggler venner igen!_

_Men, nu havde jeg ikke Snape til at være sammen med når Tunia drillede mig. Han var den eneste af mine venner derhjemme, som virkelig forstod mig, den eneste der var ligesom mig, og den eneste som Tunia var bange for._

_Men nu var det bare lige sådan at Snape ikke gad snakke med mig, og jeg gad i hvert fald heller ikke snakke med en idiot som HAM._

_Jeg glædede mig heller ikke til togturen til Kings Cross. _

_Jeg plejede altid at sidde sammen med Snape. Mine veninder ville altid sidde sammen med Potter og hans venner, men dem gad jeg ikke sidde sammen med. Jeg hadede Potter. _

_Det var lidt en overraskelse for mig at Remus kom ind til mig. Alene._

"_Hej Lily." Sagde han. Jeg kunne se på ham at der var noget galt._

"_Hvad er der i vejen Remus?" Spurgte jeg forsigtigt._

"_Bare James, som er sur på mig, fordi jeg går ud med dig."_

"_Helt ærligt. Hvordan kan en dreng på 15 være så barnlig?"_

_Jeg ville have sagt noget mere men så kom Sirius Black og James Potter ind._

"_Hej Lily!" Sagde de til mig._

_Jeg skulede bare til dem og satte mig tilbage i sædet men jeg kiggede ud af vinduet._

_James satte sig ned ved siden af mig._

"_Nå, jeg skal lige op i vejledervognen en tur. Jeg er staks tilbage Lily."_

_Remus smilede til mig og gik ud af den åbne dør._

"_Nå Evans"_

"_Nå hvad Potter?"_

"_Er du glad?"_

"_Hvad mener du Potter?"_

"_Jeg mener: Er du glad med Remus? Gør han dig glad?"_

"_Ja. Ja jeg er glad med ham. Og ja han gør mig glad!"_

"_Jeg kan også gøre dig glad!" Det var mere en mumlen til ham selv en det var til mig._

"_Du har virkelig ikke klaret det særlig godt indtil videre!" Snerrede jeg._

"_Men Lily, hvis du bare ville høre på mig..."_

"_Nej Potter. Nu er det din tur til at høre på MIG! Lige siden jeg mødte dig, har du været en møgforkælet, uhumsk, selvvisk og skide arrogant NAR._

_Du tror at jeg vil gå ud med dig bare fordi du er Quidditch anfører. Til din orientering er jeg faktisk ligeglad med både dig og det lortespil._

_Du tror at alle elsker dig på grund af dit udseende, men hør lige her, lige meget hvor godt folk siger du ser ud, og lige meget hvor god du er til det dumme spil, vil du altid, ALTID, have en forfærdelig personlighed!"_

_James stirrede chokkeret på mig._

"_Er det derfor, du hader mig, og ikke vil gå ud med mig?" _

"_JA!"_

"_OK!" Han og Sirius rejste sig for at gå. Nu kom Remus ind, og fem minutter efter var vi på Kings Cross. _

"_Vi ses efter ferien Lily!"_

"_Ja Remus. Husk at skrive!"_

"_Det skal jeg nok!"_

_Det sidste nåede jeg lige at høre før jeg lukkede døren til mine forældres bil!_


	3. Chapter 3: I sommerhus!

_: I sommerhus._

"_Øh, mor? Skulle vi ikke have drejet fra her?"_

_Vi var på motorvejen, på vej hjem fra Kings Cross._

"_Nej skat."_

_Min mor vendte sig om mod mig og Petunia._

"_Hvorfor ikke? Det plejer vi jo at gøre!"_

"_Ja, men ikke i dag. Vi har lejet et sommerhus, hvor vi skal bo hele sommeren!"_

"_Sommerhus? Fedt! Hvor ligger det henne?"_

"_Det ligger ikke så langt her fra. Midt inde i en skov."_

_Køreturen var ikke særlig lang._

_Udover vores hus, var der kun ét andet hus._

_Huset vi skulle bo havde en stor have._

_Mit værelse var kæmpe stort, og ud af vinduet havde jeg en perfekt udsigt, til skoven._

_Jeg skyndte mig at pakke ud, så jeg kunne komme ud og se haven._

_I haven var der alt. Og når jeg siger alt så mener jeg ALT!_

_Der var gynger, en kæmpe pool, en lille dam, og meget, meget mere._

_Jeg hentede min bikini, og hoppede i poolen._

_Petunia var allerede i den. _

_Til poolen var der både vippe og rutsjebane._

_Jeg hoppede i fra vippen, og legede vandkamp med Petunia._

_Efter lidt tid gik jeg ind for at få noget tørt tøj på, og så gik jeg en tur i skoven._

_Jeg havde taget min tegneblok, og nogle blyanter med mig ud._

_Efter lidt tid, fandt jeg en skovsø som jeg gerne ville tegne. _

_Jeg satte mig ned, på græsset og begyndte._

_Jeg havde også taget min ugle Cassiopeia, med mig ud._

_Hun fløj lidt rundt, mens jeg tegnede._

_Da det begyndte at blive mørkt gik jeg tilbage til huset._

_Den aften fik vi, Lasagne._

_Der var gået 3 uger, og der var nu kun to dage til Petunias fødselsdag._

_Jeg tog ind til London, med min mor, for at købe en gave til hende._

_Hun blev sytten år gammel. Jeg havde fundet en sød lille halskæde, formet som et hjerte. Hjertet kunne åbnes, så der kunne puttes et lille billede ind. På siden var der en lille skrift. _Mon amour est pour toujours votre_, stod der. Det var fransk og betød: min kærlighed er for evigt din!_

_Da vi kom hjem puttede jeg et lille billede af mig og min søster, ind i hjertet._

_Petunia blev meget glad for halskæden. Af mine forældre fik penge. Jeg gik op på mit værelse og opdagede at der var kommet en fremmed ugle. Den havde et brev med._

_Til Lily._

_Stod der._

_Jeg åbnede brevet og læste:_

_Kære Lily._

_Jeg håber at du har det godt._

_Jeg savner dig rigtig meget._

_Jeg vil meget gerne høre hvad der sket i din ferie._

_Jeg kan sige dig, jeg er blevet gode venner med drengene igen, og de kommer på besøg, i næste uge. _

_Så skal os fire drenge holde resten af ferien hos mig._

_De kærligste hilsener _

_Remus._

_P.S. Send dit svar tilbage med Randolf, han ved hvor jeg bor._

_Jeg gik straks igang med at skrive til Remus. Efter nogle timer -og adskillelige sammenkrøllede breve-._

_Jeg læste lige brevet igennem før jeg sendte det._

_Kære Remus._

_Alt går fint her. _

_Jeg er meget glad for at i er venner igen._

_Der er ikke rigtigt sket noget her._

_Petunia havde fødselsdag i dag._

_Vi er i sommerhus hele ferien. Det er et meget smukt sted ude i en skov._

_Der er kun ét hus udover vores._

_Jeg savner også dig._

_Kærlig hilsen,_

_Lily._

_Jeg var meget træt så jeg gik i seng med det samme._

_Den næste morgen vågnede jeg ved at der var nogen der bankede MEGET hårdt på døren inde hos naboen._

_Jeg gik over til mit vindue, for at se hvad der skete, og kunne næsten ikke tro mine egne øjne da jeg så ham._

_Drengen der stod udenfor min nabos dør ligenede på en prik, James Potter._

_Det samme hår og samme briller._

_Men det kunne da ikke være rigtigt. Jeg lukkede mine øjne og åbnede dem, og så at han stadig stod der._

_Jeg besluttede mig for, at ignorere det. Han kunne umuligt være James Potter._

_Jeg gik over og skruede op for min radio. Jeg havde puttet min yndlings cd på, så gik jeg over og satte mig i det åbne vindue._

_Jeg havde taget mine tegneting med, så jeg tegnede skoven._

_Jeg kunne ikke lade være med at synge med på min yndlingssang._

_Crazier __med __Taylor swift._

"_I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything_

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier._"_

_Da jeg var færdig med min tegning kiggede jeg efter mere som jeg kunne tegne._

_Jeg havde sat radioen på replay, så jeg kunne høre den samme sang igen og igen._

_Da jeg kiggede rundt, mødtes mine øjne med drengens. Han havde de samme nødde brune øjne som James. Han kiggede på mig, og genkendte mig åbentbart med samme._

_Han vinkede til mig og smilede._

_Jeg kiggede væk fra ham, og begyndte at synge igen._

"_B__aby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore_

You lift my feet off the ground,oh oh  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier._"_

_Jeg hørte naboens dør åbne._

"_Hej James. Han er inde på sit værelse. Sirius og Peter er her også.__"_

_Jeg kunne høre en dame snakke._

"_OK mrs. Lupin.__"_

_Da jeg derefter kiggede ned var han væk._

_Jeg slukkede radioen og gik ud i haven for at tegne._

_Efter lidt tid kaldte Petunia._

"_LILY. DER ER TELEFON. EN AF DINE SMÅ LEGEKAMMERATER VIL SNAKKE MED DIG!__"_

_Jeg gik indenfor og tog telefonen._

"_Halo, det er Lily.__"_

"_Hej Lily.__"_

"_Hvem snakker jeg så med?__"_

"_He he Lily. Det er da mig. Selena Jones.__"_

_Selena var min bedste Muggler veninde._

"_Hej Selena. Hvad så?__"_

"_Så ikke så meget. Det var bare. Jeg lagde mærke til at jeres hus var tomt, så jeg tænkte på hvor i mon var henne.__"_

_V__"__i er i sommerhus, jeg ved ikke lige hvor. Har du ikke mit mobil nummer?__"_

"_Nej Lily. Jeg har kun din søsters. Nå men vi ses forhåbentligt snart.__"_

"_Ja. Det håber jeg virkelig. Ses!__"_

_Så lagde hun på._

_Jeg gik ud i haven igen._

_Jeg havde egentligt slet ikke tænkt på Selena, men nu hvor jeg havde hørt hendes stemme, fandt jeg ud af hvor meget jeg egentligt savnede hende._

_Jeg tog min mobiltelefon op ad lommen, og kiggede på nogle af mine billeder sammen med mine Muggler venner._

_Alle mine billeder var minder, fra de somre jeg havde haft, siden jeg fandt ud af at jeg var en heks._

_Jeg gik ind igen og hentede min guitar._

_Da jeg kom ud igen, begyndte jeg at spille og synge._

_Jeg havde lært at spille __Crazier._

_Jeg sad lidt ude i haven og spillede mens jeg tænkte på Remus._

"_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before_

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
_How that would feel  
And you made it so real_

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground,oh oh  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier_"_

"_Ha, som om det lyder godt__"_

_Jeg vendte mig om og så at Petunia var kommet ud._

"_Du er bare jaulus fordi jeg kan en hel masse ting som du ikke kan Tunia!__"_

"_Skulle JEG værre jaolus på DIG?__"_

_J__"__a, det tror jeg faktisk du er!__"_

_«Jeg er ikke jaolus på en original som dig.__"__ Sagde min søster med afsky i stemmen._

_Jeg kunne mærke tårene presse._

"_Jeg er ingen original Tunia!__"_

"_Nej. Du er en forbandet HEKS! Du burde brændes på bålet!__"_

_Nu begyndte jeg for alvor at græde._

"_HOLD KÆFT TUNIA!__"_

_Råbte jeg og løb op på mit værelse for at græde ud._

_Jeg tændte for radioen igen. Denne gang hørte jeg andre sange end min yndlings._

_Denne gang hørte jeg sørgelige sange._

_Jeg skruede helt op for lyden og satte mig hen i vinduet igen._

_Jeg havde aldrig troet at Petunia kunne være så ond._

_Hun havde altid været sur på mig hvis jeg kunne noget som hun ikke kunne._

_Jeg begyndte nu at græde igen._

_Jeg sad i vinduet og tegnede da nogle råbte mit navn._

_Jeg kiggede mig omkring men kunne først ikke se nogen. Da jeg kiggede ud af vinduet så jeg nogle drenge._

_Jeg genkendte med det samme de tre drenge der råbte efter mig._

_Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black og James Potter. De stod og vinkede og smilede til mig. Jeg skulede ad dem, lukkede vinduet og satte mig til at græde igen._

_Nu var der nogle det bankede på min dør._

"_Hvem dér?"_

"_Det er mig. Tunia!"_

"_Skrid med dig. Jeg har ikke lyst til at se dig!"_

"_Men der står nogle drenge ved hovede døren der siger at de vil tale med Lily Evans!"_

"_Jeg er ligeglad. Jeg gider ikke snakke med nogen. Jeg vil bare være alene okay?"_

"_Fint. Det siger jeg til dem!"_

_Den aften gik jeg tidligt i seng!_


	4. Chapter 4: Diagonal Sræde!

_Diagonal Stræde!_

_Den næste morgen, sprang jeg i poolen._

"_Lily!" Petunia kaldte._

"_Hvad nu Tunia?"_

"_De der drenge fra i går er her igen!"_

"_Jeg gider ikke snakke med dem!"_

"_Helt ærligt Lil. Hør nu bare på hvad de har at sige. De sagde at det var vigtigt!"_

"_Hør her Tunia. Halvdelen af de drenge derude som vil snakke med mig er nogle drenge jeg hader. Bare sig til dem at de skal lade mig være i fred, de ser mig alligevel efter ferien!"_

"_Er de da ligesom dig?"_

"_Ja Tunia!"_

_Så gik Petunia ind igen._

_Det samme gjorde jeg._

_Som selvanelig tændte jeg for min yndlingssang. _

_Jeg dansede rundt mens jeg sang med på sangen._

_Jeg elskede at være i sommerhus. Det var meget bedre end at være der hjemme!_

_Jeg åbnede min Hogwarts kuffert og fandt min kost frem._

_Det var en Nimbus 1000. Den bedste hidtil. Mine forældre havde sent til mig, på min fødselsdag sidste år._

_Jeg besluttede mig for at gå ud og finde et godt sted i skoven hvor jeg kunne flyve rundt._

_Jeg fandt hurtigt et godt sted._

_Jeg elskede virkelig at flyve rundt i luften._

_Jeg havde også taget min guitar med mig ud. Jeg havde lært mig selv at flyve samtidig med at jeg spillede og sang, så jeg fløj rundt lidt med guitaren._

_Jeg landede for at gå tilbage, men da jeg var på vej tilbage til huset, stødte jeg ind i nogen._

_Jeg rødmede lidt. "Undskyld jeg kiggede mig ikke for!" Jeg kiggede op for at se hvem jeg var stødt ind, og blev endnu mere rød i hovedet, da jeg så at det var James._

"_Hey Evans!"_

"_Hej Potter! Hvad laver DU HER?"_

"_Når. Mig og drengene er på besøg hos Remus. Hvad med dig?"_

"_Jeg er i sommerhus med mine forældre! Hvad laver du her ude i skoven?"_

"_Hvad? Må en dreng ikke engang gå en tur og nyde den smukke udsigt?" Han havde et glimt i øjet._

_Jeg skulede til ham._

"_Nej. Jeg så dig flyve rundt, så jeg tænkte at jeg ville slutte mig til dig!" _

_Jeg kiggede på ham og opdagede nu at han også havde sin kost med ud!_

"_Jeg er ked af det Potter, men jeg er færdig nu. Og hvis du vil have mig undskyldt skal jeg faktisk forbi!"_

_Han flyttede sig da jeg skubbede til ham._

"_Forøvrigt Evans."_

_Jeg vendte mig om mod ham._

"_Hvad nu Potter!"_

"_Du har en meget smuk stemme!"_

_Jeg rødmede igen. Og han grinte af mig._

"_Hvad græd du for øvrigt af forleden dag?" Spurgte han mig. Al mors skaben var nu forsvundet fra hans ansigt._

"_Det har ikke noget med dig at gøre!"_

_Jeg vendte mig om og gik tilbage til huset._

_Mine forældre og Petunia var ikke hjemme, så jeg havde hele huset for mig selv._

_Det bankede på døren, og jeg gik ud for at åbne._

_Foran døren stod Remus og smilede til mig._

"_Hej Remus. Kom ind!"_

"_Hej Lily."_

_Han kom ind og gav mig et kram._

"_Jeg vidste ikke at det var dig der boede derinde!" Sagde jeg._

"_Jeg vidste heller ikke at i havde lejet huset her!_

_Nå, men det jeg egentligt ville var at spørge dig om noget!"_

"_Ja ja. Bare spørg løs!"_

"_Mig og drengene skal til Diagonal Stræde i næste weekend for at købe vores skoleting, og vi tænkte på om du havde lyst til at følges sammen med os?"_

"_Ja selvfølgelig vil jeg da det!"_

"_Fint. Så ses vi!"_

_Han gik ud af døren._

"_Farvel Remus!" Råbte jeg mens jeg vinkede til ham._

_Jeg gik op på værelset og så at jeg havde fået en ugle fra skolen._

_Der var en liste over de ting jeg skulle bruge på mit 6. år, plus, et vejleder skilt._

_Jeg var blevet vejleder. Jeg blev meget glad da jeg så det._

_Jeg kiggede listen igennem og så at vi kun havde fået én ny bog._

_Eliksirer på 6. år._

_Eliksirer var mit bedste fag, og jeg var også professor Snobbesvoms yndlingselev._

_Lørdag morgen vækkede min mor mig._

"_Lily, min pige!"_

"_Ja mor." Sagde jeg søvnigt._

"_Vi skal til Diagonal Stræde i dag!"_

"_Mor. Jeg har altså aftalt, med nogle af mine venner at jeg kører med dem i dag. Jeg håber at det er OK?"_

"_Ja selvfølgelig skat. Hvornår kommer de og henter dig?"_

"_Øh, om en time, kører vi. Det er naboen!"_

"_Nå. OK. Men du skal nok stå op og få noget tøj på nu. Og du skal også lige nå at få dig noget morgenmad."_

"_Ja ja mor. Bare lige 5 minutter mere."_

_Jeg hørte min mor gå ud af døren._

_Jeg rejste mig op og gik hen og fandt en kjole frem. Så glattede jeg mit hår og lagde makeup på._

_Så gik jeg ned i køkkenet, og spiste noget mad._

_Jeg gik op efter mine penge, og satte mig ned i sofaen med høretelefoner i ørerne mens jeg ventede._

_Efter lidt tid, bankede det på døren, jeg tog min pung og gik ud og åbnede._

_Remus og James stod der. _

"_Kommer du Lily?" Spurgte Remus._

"_Ja. Lige to sekunder, så er jeg klar!"_

_Jeg gik ud i køkkenet, for at sige farvel til min mor, og jeg fik også nogle penge af hende._

"_Så er jeg klar drenge!"_

_jeg satte mig ind på bagsædet af Fru Lupins bil. Jeg sad mellen James og Sirius._

_Peter og Remus sad foran sammen med Remus' mor._

_Køreturen til London var stille. De eneste der talte var James og Sirius._

_Da vi kom til 'Den Utætte Kedel` satte Remus' mor os af._

_Vi gik ind til Diagonal Stræde. Der var fyldt med børn der skulle på Hogwarts._

_Vi startede med at gå i Gringotts banken._

"_SIRIUS din forræder!"_

_Vi vendte os om og så Sirius' to kusiner, Bellatrix og Narcissa._

"_Er du nu sammen med den Potter dreng igen. Og tilmed også Lupin og Pettigrew. Hvem har vi ellers. Mudderblods tøsen Evans. Hvordan kan du være sammen sådan nogle underlige nogle Sirius?" Det var Bellatrix der talte._

"_Det kaldes venner Bella!" Svarede Sirius._

"_Ja men helt ærligt Sirius. Man kan ikke være venner med mudderblod!" Denne gang var det Narcissa det talte._

"_I kan måske ikke Cissy, men det kan jeg altså. Og lad så være med at kalde Lily for mudderblod!" Sagde Sirius._

_Vi gik ind i banken og fik vores penge._

"_Tak Black!" Sagde jeg. Han havde forsvaret mig._

"_Det var så lidt Evans!" Han smilede til mig._

_Vi gik ind i Flourish & Blotts og fik vores bøger. Da vi havde købt alt det vi skulle bruge, gik vi bare lidt rundt. Sirius og James gik ind i Zonkos Spøg og Skæmt, og Peter gik med dem. Efter lidt tid, gik mig og Remus også ind til de andre._

_Vi hyggede os virkelig._

_Den aften kunne jeg ikke sove. Jeg tænkte på hvor sjovt jeg havde haft det med drengene. Jeg grinede over hvor mange gange James havde prøvet at få mig til at sige ja til at gå ud med ham._

_Jeg smilede da jeg tænkte på hvad Remus havde gjort før vi havde sagt farvel. Han havde kysset mig, og jeg havde helt glemt hvor fantastisk han var._

_Søndag brugte jeg på at pakke min kuffert, og Mandag skulle jeg til Kings Cross._

_**Der skal nok komme nogle flere kapitler, men giv en kommentar og fortæl mig hvad der skal ske i næste kapitel.**_

_**Kærlig hilsen jeres Lille Digter!**_


	5. Chapter 5: 6år

_6. år!_

_Jeg sad i Hogwarts ekspressen sammen med Remus, James, Sirius og Peter._

_James og Sirius sad og snakkede om de narrestreger de havde tænkt sig at lave når det nye skoleår begyndte, og Peter lyttede ivrigt med._

_Remus sad og læste i en bog._

_Jeg selv var træt. Jeg var kommet meget tidligt op den morgen, så jeg gabede._

"_Er du træt, søde?" Spurgte Remus mig._

"_Ja!" Svarede jeg, og lænede mig op ad ham, og faldt i søvn._

_Jeg vågnede først da vi ankom til Hogsmeade station._

"_Vågn op, Lily. Vi er ankommet!" Jeg åbnede mine øjne, og så at Remus stod lænet ind over mig!_

_Jeg kiggede ud af vinduet og så hvor mørkt det var udenfor._

_Jeg satte mig op og kyssede Remus på munden._

_Inde i stor salen sad vi og ventede lidt, og så kom de nye 1. års elever som skulle fordeles._

_Professor Mconnegal læste navnene op fra et stykke pergament, og de små, gik op og fik fordelings hatten på, som fordelte dem, i de fire kollegier._

_Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw og Gryffindor!_

_Efter fordelingen var der festmiddag, og så skulle jeg følge de nye Gryffindor elever op til Gryffindor' opholdsstue, og så var det ellers i seng._

_Før jeg gik i seng sagde jeg godnat til Remus._

_Den næste morgen, delte professor Mconnegal skemaer ud ved morgenbordet._

_Jeg skulle have Magiens Historie med professor Binns i første time._

_Som selvanelig var alle i klassen på nippet til at falde i søvn, i Binns timer._

_Efter Magiens Historie, havde vi Eliksirer med Professor Snobbevhom._

_Alle sad og talte da han kom._

"_Klasse, stille!"_

_Jeg plejede altid at have Severus som partner, i eliksirer, men nu havde han valgt at være sammen med, én af hans venner fra Slytherin, så jeg var alene._

_Remus sad nede bagved med Peter. Jeg var så optaget i mine tanker at jeg slet ikke lagde mærke til at James satte sig ned, ved siden af mig._

"_Hej Evans!"_

"_Hej Potter. Hvorfor sidder du ikke sammen med Black?" Spurgte jeg._

_Det var virkelig underligt at se James uden Sirius._

"_Han har slet ikke Eliksirer!"_

"_Så hænger jeg vel på dig?"_

"_Sådan kan man også sige det, makker!"_

"_Klasse. I dag skal vi lave en kærlighedseliksir!"_

_Ud af øjenkrogen kunne jeg se at James stor smilede, og jeg besluttede mig for ikke at tage imod noget fra ham!_

_Da vi var færdige fik mig og James ros for vores arbejde._

_På vej ned til frokost standsede James mig._

"_Hvad nu, Potter?"_

"_Jeg tænkte bare på, Evans, om du nogensinde i dette liv ville have lyst til at gå ud med mig!"_

"_Aldrig Potter!"_

"_Men, hvorfor ikke Evans?"_

"_Som du nok husker, Potter, er jeg stag sammen med Remus!" Sagde jeg og gik op i Stor salen, hvor mine veninder sad og fnisede af noget._

"_Hvad sker der her piger?" Spurgte jeg._

"_Vi snakker bare om, hvem vi vil invitere med til Juleballet i år." Alice blinkede til mig._

"_Juleballet? Der er jo næsten tre måneder til!" Sagde jeg._

"_Og hvad så Lils?" Spurgte Nymphadora mig._

"_Altså, hvis man vil have en god fyr, må man være ude i god tid!" Sagde Charlotte til mig._

"_Nå, hvem vil i så spørge?" Jeg kiggede på mine fire veninder. Nymphadora Tonks, Charlotte Weatherby, Susan og Alice Greengrass._

"_Altså, medmindre du slår dit hoved spørger jeg James Potter." Nymphadora blinkede til mig._

"_Amos Diggory, fra Hufflepuff." Sagde Charlotte._

"_Deres anfører?" Spurgte Alice nysgerrigt._

"_Den selv samme!" Svarede Charlotte._

"_Frank Longbottom." Sagde Alice._

"_Sirius Black!" Sagde Susan til sidst. Vi kiggede alle sammen på hende_

"_Har DU slået hoved Susan. Jeg mener,du hader jo Black." Sagde jeg._

_Susan trak bare på skuldrende og gik over til Black._

"_Hvem skal du så følges med Lils?" Spurgte Nymphadora._

_Jeg skulle lige til at svare, men jeg blev afbrudt._

"_Jeg hører at i snakker om Juleballet!" James stod bag mig._

"_Har du mon lyst til at følges med mig Evans?"_

"_Nej Potter!" Sagde jeg og gik over til Remus._

_Jeg kunne høre at Nymphadora spurgte James og han sagde ja._

"_Hej Remus."_

"_Hej Lily."_

"_Jeg tænkte på, om du vil følges til Juleballet med mig?"_

"_Ja selvfølgelig, men er der ikke tre måneder til?"_

"_Jo, men hvis man vil have den bedste dreng, må man spørge i god tid!"_

_Sagde jeg og gik op til min sovesal._


	6. Chapter 6: Juleballet

_**Undskyld at der er gået så lang til, men nu er jeg her altså igen, med et nyt kapitel, og jeg er også i gang med det næste, men jeg mangler ideer. Please giv en lille kommentar, og fortæl hvad der mangle. den Lille Digter.**_

_Juleballet._

_Det er utroligt, så hurtigt månederne går, når man er sammen med den eneste person, men nogensinde har elsket rigtigt._

_Jeg sad i vinduet, i Gryffindor kollegiets opholdsstue, og tænkte. Det føltes som om at det var i går at jeg havde inviteret Remus, med mig til juleballet, og nu var det den 20. December. Mine veninder, og drengene var i Hogsmeade, for blandt andet at finde tøj til juleballet, og så mistænkte jeg dem for at ville købe mine fødselsdagsgaver nu. Jeg var ikke taget med til Hogsmeade i dag. Jeg havde allerede ordnet julegaver, og min kjole til juleballet, havde jeg for længst købt._

_Da det begyndte at blive sent, kom mine veninder tilbage._

"_Ej Lil. Det var bare så hyggeligt!" Sagde de til mig. Jeg smilede bare til dem og sagde: "Ja, det kan jeg forestille mig!" Og så gik jeg i seng._

_Den vågnede, jeg tidligere end jeg plejede. Jeg kiggede ned i fodenden af min seng, og fandt den overfyldt med julegaver. Der var flere end der plejede at være!_

_Jeg skyndte mig at sætte mig ned i fodenden og så hvem de forskellige gaver var fra. _

_Én fra Nymphadora, én fra Remus, én fra Charlotte, én fra Alice, én fra Susan, én fra James, én fra Peter, to fra mine forældre, én fra Petunia, der var en gave fra mine Muggle veninder og... så var der en uden afsender (med et kort til)._

_Jeg startede med at pakke Nymphadora s gave op. En Metamorphmedaljon, fedest, tænkte jeg, sådan én har jeg altid ønsket mig!,_

_udover hendes gave fik jeg; en lille hjerteformet halskæde, med et billede af mig og Remus (Det bevægede sig selvfølgelig) halskæden var der også en indskrift, "Den eneste ene!", jeg fik også, et nyt makeup sæt, af Charlotte, en smuk perlebesat taske af Alice, et armbånd, fra Susan, fik jeg et billede af mig og mine veninder, Peter gav mig en æske multigssmagsbønner, James gav mig, en lille sød æske chokolade, i en hjerteformet æske, mine forældre havde sent, nogle nye stilletter, og et meget smukt tørklæde, Petunia havde sent, en halskæde i guld med mit fulde navn på; Lily Elisabeth Evans! _

_Mine Muggle veninder havde sammen lavet en scrapbook, med billeder af os alle sammen, alle de gange jeg havde haft sommerferie, eller juleferie. Der var også nogle billeder fra før jeg vidste hvem jeg egentligt var. Jeg kiggede alle siderne igennem. På den aller sidste side stod der noget: _

_Kære Lily Elisabeth Evans, Alias LilyBean._

_Glædelig jul, og godt nytår. Vi savner dig alle sammen herhjemme, i Little Whinning. _

_Da din mor, fortalte os, at du ville holde jul, på din skole, blev vi meget overraskede. _

_Lige siden du startede på, den dér privatskole i London, har vi været vant til at se dig, om sommeren og om vinteren, men dette bliver den første vinter uden dig :'(_

_Vi savner dig rigtig meget, og vi håber på at høre fra dig snarest._

_Knus dine veninde,_

_Lauren, Emilian, Sophia og Kathrine._

_Jeg læste brevet igennem tre gange før jeg tog den sidste gave op. Jeg startede med at læse brevet._

_Kære Lily._

_Glædelig jul. _

_Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at fortælle dig hvem jeg er, det må du selv gætte dig til._

_Jeg håber bare at gætter det inden dette år slutter._

_Kærlig Hilsen,_

_Anonym._

_Brevets lugtede bekendt, og håndskriften så også bekendt ud, men jeg kunne ikke lige gætte mig til hvem det var, så jeg gik videre til gaven._

_Gaven bestod af to æsker, i den ene, lå et armbånd med de smukkeste grønne rubiner, og i den anden lå en ring, hvor der stod et stort E på den grønne safir._

_Da klokken blev halv 5 var der halvanden time til at ballet skulle starte så jeg gik op i min sovesal for at gør mig klar._

_Min kjole var pink, og stropløs. Den var lidt nedringet, og havde et lille slæb på. Jeg havde også et sjal, der matchede kjolen. Jeg fandt mine nye stilletter frem, og tog dem på. Jeg tog nogle af mine nye smykker på. Blandt andet ringen og armbåndet fra den fremmede._

_Klokken 3 minutter i seks, gik jeg ned i opholdsstuen for at mødes med Remus. Alle de andre fra Gryffindor var allerede gået ned i storsalen. Den eneste tilbage var Remus. Han rejste sig op fra lænestolen, da jeg kom ned. Han kiggede måbende på mig._

"_Du ser fantastisk ud Lil!" Sagde han. _

"_I lige måde Rem. Nå skal vi gå ned?"_

"_Ja, selvfølgelig." Remus bukkede for mig, tog mig i armen, også gik vi._

_Da vi kom ned i storsalen, kiggede alle på os. Vi satte os hen til mine veninder, og Remus' venner. Nymphadora, sad cleanet op ad James, mens han kiggede usikkert ned på hende. Da vi ankom kiggede han op og så direkte på mig, jeg kunne ikke lade være med at lægge mærke til at han kiggede på mit armbånd. Nymphadora var iført en ret så lårkort turkis kjole, Alice,der sad og grinede sammen med Frank Longbottom, havde en sød mørkerød kjole på. Susan, der sad og flirtede med Sirius, var iført en kjole magen til, bare i mørkeblå. Charlotte sad ved et andet bord sammen med Amos Diggory, hun var i ført, en lille sød lilla kjole. James sad stadig og stirrede på mig. Mig og Remus satte os ned. Efter at vi havde spist, blev bordene bortmanet så der var plads til at danse. Remus bød mig op og vi dansede til en rolig dans._

_Efter at vi havde danset seks danse, satte vi os på nogle stole som der var i siderne på storsalen. Remus gik hen for at hente noget ingefærøl til os. Da han næsten lige var gået kom James hen og satte sig på hans plads._

"_Er du stukket af fra Tonks?" Spurgte jeg._

"_Ja" Svarede han._

"_Men, hvorfor det?"_

"_Hun er sindssyg, vil hele tiden enten danse eller kysse mig!" James gjorde en grimasse, og jeg fnisede lidt af den._

_Jeg kiggede lidt rundt efter hende._

"_Hvor er hun nu?" Spurgte jeg så._

"_Hun sidder sammen med, Charlotte og Diggory." _

"_Hm ok"_

"_Hvor er Remus henne?"_

"_Han henter ingefærøl til os!"_

"_OK. Kunne jeg måske friste med en dans mens du venter?" James kiggede på mig med et håbefuldt blik. Og der var lige begyndt en stille, og romantisk sang._

_Jeg kiggede rundt og så at Remus var på vej tilbage._

"_Nej Potter. Remus kommer nu." Remus kom og satte sig på den anden side af mig._

"_Hej Lil! Her er din ingefærøl!" Sagde han til mig_

"_Tak Rem." Sagde jeg og tog i mod den._

_Da jeg havde drukket den første tår, så jeg at professor Dumbledor var gået op på scenen for at sige noget._

_Alle blev med det samme helt stille._

"_Ja, mine unge venner. Et bal er jo ikke helt det samme uden at der kårdes en konge og dronning af ballet. (Alle jublede!) "Vi har talt stemmerne samme!" (Jeg havde stemt på mig, og Remus!) "Og dette års konge er... James Harold Potter!" (Alle klappede!) "Og dronningen er... Lily Elisabeth Evans!" Endnu engang jublede alle og kiggede på mig. Jeg blev vildt overrasket._

_Jeg gik op på scenen, hvor James stod og stor smilede til mig. _

"_Tillykke, min dronning!" Sagde han, og kyssede mig på kinden. Jeg rødmede med det samme._

"_Tak!" Sagde jeg koldt, og tog imod mit diadem._

"_KYS, KYS, KYS!" Råbte, næsten alle fra publikum._

_Jeg kiggede ud over dem, og så at Remus stod, og kiggede på mig med et lidt sårret blik, jeg gav ham et undskyldende blik. Jeg så også at Nymphadora stirrede ondt på mig._

_Jeg rystede hovedet. Jeg ville under ingen omstændigheder kysse, James Potter._

_Jeg vendte mig om mod ham, med et strengt blik, for at sige det til ham, men lige idet jeg vendte mig mod ham kyssede han mig. Det var et fantastisk kys. Lige i det han slap mig, stak jeg ham en lussing så hårdt jeg kunne, og løb snøftende ned fra scenen._

_Jeg havde lige forrådt både mg selv og Remus. Jeg havde kysset James Potter, og jeg kunne lide følelsen._

_Jeg løb udenfor, i sneen, og satte mig på en af de mange bænke foran søen, og græd. Efter lidt tid begyndte jeg også at fryse. Både min kjole og mit sjal var meget tynde. Jeg sad i lidt tid for mig selv, ud i sneen, men så kom Remus, ud og satte sig ved min side._

"_Undskyld!" Sagde jeg stille, og kiggede op på ham. Da jeg sagde det kiggede han ned på mig, med et lille smil._

"_Hvorfor siger du undskyld Lil?" _

"_James, han kyssede mig, og... jeg kunne godt lide det!" Jeg kiggede undskyldende på ham. Han grinede bare._

"_Siger du undskyld fordi han kyssede dig, og du kunne lide det?" Jeg nikkede._

"_Det er ikke dig der skal sige undskyld for det. Det er James, der skal sige undskyld til dig." Remus kiggede på mig._

"_Vær sød, Remus. Få mig til at glemme det. Få mig til at glemme alt!" Jeg kiggede på ham. Han tøvede lidt før han lændte sig frem og kyssede mig. Det var ikke som det plejede at være. Han plejede at være forsigtig når han kyssede mig, men denne gang var det mere vildt i det. Efter nogle minutter holdt han op. _

"_Du må hellere komme med ind i varmen!" Han kiggede på mig, og først nu opdagede jeg at jeg rystede af kulde. På vej ind kiggede han på, min hånd._

"_Flot armbånd!" Sagde han._

"_Åh ja, jeg fik det i julegave af en ukendt én!" Sagde jeg og gik ind i storsalen. Næsten alle var gået i seng, men der var stadig nogle få par, som dansede._

"_Må jeg få denne dans?" Spurgte Remus._

"_Ja!" Sagde jeg og, dansede med ham._

_Efter at vi havde danset gik vi op til opholdsstuen. James og Sirius var de eneste tilbage._

_James skulle lige til at rejse sig, for at sige noget til mig, men jeg gik bare over og kyssede Remus blidt og sagde godnat til ham, og gik så op i seng._


	7. Chapter 7: Bruddet

_Bruddet!_

_Det var den 29. Januar. Lidt over en måned efter Juleballet. Det var aften, og i morgen havde jeg fødselsdag. Der var ikke noget jeg glædede mig mere til. Det var jo trods alt ikke hver dag at man blev myndig. Jeg lagde mig i min seng, og tænkte tilbage på den foregående måned. Jeg havde totalt ignoreret James, og det samme havde Nymphadora gjort med mig. Mig og hende havde ellers været bedste veninder siden den første skoledag, på det første skoleår._

_Nu ignorerede hun mig bare, og det knuste mit hjerte. Altså, det var James der kyssede mig og ikke omvendt. Jeg er ikke sikker på om hun lagde mærke til det, men lige efter kysset var jeg altså løbet tudende ned fra scenen._

_Nymphadora var da klar over at jeg hadede James Potter._

_Nå, da jeg lå i min seng og tænkte, tænkte jeg på, at jeg næsten hver dag havde fået et lille brev fra den anonyme. Det var næsten uhyggeligt. Hver gang jeg åbnede én af mine bøger, lå der et brev i._

_Mens jeg lå og tænkte faldt jeg pludselig i søvn. Jeg drømte at jeg ikke var en heks. Jeg havde aldrig hørt om Hogwarts. Jeg var helt vildt populær i skolen. Alle var vilde med mig. Min personlighed var ikke som den er nu. Jeg var ikke nær så vild med at læse, og det var sjældent at jeg lavede mine lektier._

_Jeg vågnede ved at nogen rystede i mig._

"_Lily. Vågn op!" Alice viskede til mig._

"_Skrid!" Viskede jeg træt tilbage, "det er lørdag. Jeg skal sove længe!" sagde jeg og vendte mig, om på den anden side._

"_Nej, Lil! Du skal komme med os ned i opholdsstuen!" Jeg satte mig op, og kiggede på Susan og Alice. Efter at have stirret på dem, i små fem minutter snerrede jeg af dem._

"_Okay. Jeg kommer, men lad mig lige gøre mig klar først!"_

_Alice grinede._

"_Fint, fint. Men skynd dig lidt." Jeg rullede med øjnene, og begyndte at tage min kjole på. Efter at have fået noget tøj på, tog jeg min sædvanlige lette makeup på._

_Efter at have gjort mig klar gik jeg ned til opholdsstuen. _

"_TILLYKKE LILY!" Alle mine venner, (Og James) stod der nede, mellem balloner, konfetti og gaver. Susan, Alice, Charlotte, og (overraskende nok også) Nymphadora, kom over og krammede mig, mens de alle ønskede mig tillykke._

_Efter mine veninder kom Sirius. _

"_Tillykke med at du er myndig, Lilian!" Sagde han, og smilede sit Sirius-smil._

"_He he. Tak for det Black." Sagde jeg og smilede til ham._

_Remus, krammede mig, og kyssede mig på kinden før han også sagde tillykke. Efter Remus, kom Peter og sagde tillykke. Til sidst kom James, og sagde tillykke._

"_Hør Lily. Jeg er virkelig ked af det dér med ballet!" Sagde han, mens han kiggede ned i gulvet._

"_Okay!" Sagde jeg bare, og gik over til Remus._

"_. Du skal have gaver nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Jeg kunne høre Susans skingre stemme, og vendte mig om. Hun stod lige bag mig, med et helt læs gaver._

_Jeg fik, en hel del tøj, og smykker, men der var én bestemt gave jeg blev meget glad for. Anonym havde sendt mig en fin bog, med forskellige eliksirer. Jeg tænkte mig om et øjeblik, altså den her anonyme kender mig godt nok til at vide at jeg elsker eliksirer._

"_Kom Lily. Vi skal ned og have noget morgenmad!" Alice trak let i min arm, og jeg fulgte efter hende ned til storsalen._

_Den dag var den bedste i mit liv. Hele dagen havde jeg været sammen med mine bedste veninder og min kæreste. Mine forældre havde skrevet til mig, og det havde flere af mine Muggle veninder også._

_Om aftenen sad, mig, og mine veninder oppe i vores sovesal og snakkede._

"_Mit første barn, skal enten hedde Neville eller Safira!" Sagde Alice stolt._

"_Hm jeg tror at jeg vil kalde min førstefødte for Hannah eller Zacharias." Sagde Susan._

"_Hvis det er en pige, skal hun hedde, Luna, og hvis det er en dreng skal han hedde, Jacob." Sagde Charlotte._

"_Min førstefødte skal hedde Teddy, efter min far. Ted Tonks." Sagde Nymphadora._

"_Hvad hvis det bliver en pige Tonks?" Spurgte jeg._

"_Så skal hun hedde Andromeda efter min mor, Andromeda B. Tonks. Hvad med dig Lil?" Alle kiggede på mig._

"_Hvis det bliver en dreng skal han hedde Harry. Og hvis det bliver en pige skal hun enten hedde Molly eller Bonnie!" Sagde jeg._

"_Ej, hvis det bliver en pige, så kald hende for Bonnie. Det er altså bare for sødt!" Sagde Alice._

"_Jeg ved det Al, men vi må vist hellere gå i seng nu, for jeg er altså ret træt!" Sagde jeg og gabede._

_Tiden gik hurtigt, og pludselig, sad jeg i toget på vej til Kings Cross. Mig og Remus sad helt alene i en kupé._

"_Lily." Remus så på mig._

"_Ja?"_

"_Der er noget jeg vil sige." Remus havde et ret pint udtryk i ansigtet._

"_Ja?"_

"_Jeg synes bare at det er bedst vis vi bare er venner." Remus kiggede ned på sine foldede hænder._

_Slog han op med mig? Var dette rigtigt? Nej! Det kunne ikke være rigtigt. Men det var det._

_Jeg nikkede bare, og smilede til ham._

"_Fint nok. Ingen problemer i det!" Da jeg havde sagt det kiggede Remus på mig, med et overrasket smil._

"_Mener du det?"_

"_Selvfølgelig. Jeg tror heller ikke at vores forhold ville kunne holde for evigt. Og helt ærligt, jeg er ikke sådan en pige, der tuder over spildt mælk!" Remus stor smilede nu til mig._

_Jeg havde det faktisk fint nok, med at han lige havde slået op. Når bare vi stadig kunne være venner!_

_Da der kun var en uge til skolestart, fik jeg brev fra skolen._

_Kære Lily Elisabeth Evans._

_Du skal nu på dit syvende og sidste år på Hogwarts skole for heksekunst og troldmandskab._

_I den anledning får du her en liste over dine nye bøger, plus, så har rektor valgt at du skal være dette års kvindelige Præfekt._

_Dit skilt ligger i konvolutten, med navn og kollegium på._

_Med ønsket om endnu et godt år,_

_hilsen_

_Minerva McGonnegall ._

_Jeg rystede konvolutten, og ud faldt, min bogliste, og mit præfekt skilt._

_Bogliste for: Lily Elisabeth Evans. Syvende årgang. Gryffindor. Kvindelig præfekt._

_Dette år skal du bruge af nye bøger;_

_Forvandling for de bedste._

_Den sidste eliksir stil._

_Besværgelser for eliten._

_Kunsten at forsvare sig._

_Runerne taler._

_Vild med talmagi._

_Med venlig hilsen,_

_Minerva McGonnegall._

_Jeg kunne næsten ikke tro det. Jeg var blevet præfekt._

_Jeg løb ned i stuen for at sige det til min mor, og hun lovede at vi ville tage til Diagonal Stræde, allerede den næste dag. Og det gjorde vi._


	8. Chapter 8: overraskelser, både gode og

**Jeg så lige at jeg havde fået en kommentar, og det siger jeg da mange tak for. Også mange tak for de ting du skrev til mig. Jeg forstår godt at du er forvirret og jeg faktisk, ikke engang selv hvorfor jeg bruger de engelske navne i stedet for de danske.**

Overraskelser, både gode og dårlige!

Jeg var begyndt på mit syvende og sidste år på Hogwarts. Jeg var den kvindelige præfekt, og sjovt nok var det James "Skide Selvglade" Potter der var den mandlige præfekt. Jeg mener. Hvordan kan Dumbledor dog vælge HAM som præfekt. Han har altid været ligeglad med regler. Ingen ved deres fulde fem ville vælge James.

Der var gået et halvt år, og ikke en eneste gang, havde James inviteret mig ud. Var han endelig kommet til fornuft?.

Godt, tænkte jeg. Jeg begyndte efterhånden at tale med ham, som var vi venner. Men en dag, mens vi havde eliksirer, kom professor McGonnegall, pludselig ind i klassen.

"Lily Elisabeth Evans. Du skal med op på rektors kontor!"

Jeg fik lidt af et chok. Men fulgte med op. Jeg tænkte lidt over hvad jeg kunne have gjort.

Da jeg kom ind til rektor, bad han mig om at sætte mig ned. Jeg kiggede mig omkring, og så nu at Petunia sad i et hjørne og græd.

"Det gør mig meget ond, Frøken Evans, men jeres forældre er desværre lige blevet dræbt af Lord Voldemort."

Jeg hoppede lidt i stolen da han sagde hans navn.

Så begyndte jeg at græde. Det kunne ikke være rigtigt. De kunne ikke være døde.

"Vi har besluttet at din søster, bliver nødt til at være her indtil, skoleåret er slut. Dette sted er det eneste sted i er i sikkerhed. Vil du være så venlig at følge hende op til jeres sovesal? Du vil opdage at der står en ekstra seng."

Jeg nikkede, mens mig og min søster gik hen mod døren.

Lige idet, vi var nået ud på gangen, krammede min søster mig. Jeg krammede hende tilbage og græd endnu mere.

Vi gik ind i opholdsstuen. De eneste der sad derinde var James og Sirius.

"Lily...!" James kiggede først på mig, og derefter på min søster.

"Hvad sker der LilyBean? Hvem er hun?" Sirius pegede på Petunia.

"Jeg forklarer senere!" Mumlede jeg bare, og fulgte Petunia op i sovesalen.

"Det er så her, du skal sove Tunia!" Sagde jeg og skulle til at gå ud.

"Lil!" Jeg vendte mig om mod min søster.

"Undskyld. Undskyld for det hele. Jeg er så ked af alt det jeg har kaldt dig, det hele. Og tak, for alt det du har gjort for mig. Alle de gange du har hjulpet mig." Petunia smilede svagt til mig.

"Det skal du ikke tænke på. Prøv nu at få noget søvn!" Sagde jeg og smilede svagt tilbage.

Jeg gik ned ad trappen. Da jeg kom ned, sad mine veninder og Remus der også. James løb hen til mig, da han så at jeg skulle til at græde igen.

Han hjalp mig over i sofaen.

"De er døde. Begge to. Han dræbte dem. Mine forældre." Sagde jeg.

"Dumbledor, mente at det var bedst hvis min søster bliver her ind til skoleåret er slut. Dette er det sikreste sted!" Afsluttede jeg.

De sad alle sammen og trøstede mig. Hen af aftenen gik de én efter én i seng. Til sidst var det kun mig, og James der sad dernede.

Jeg kunne mærke at jeg begyndte at blive meget træt, men jeg orkede ikke at gå op, så jeg puttede mig bare ind til James og faldt i søvn.

Da jeg vågnede næste morgen opdagede jeg at James så på mig, mens han rodede i mit hår.

"Undskyld." Mumlede jeg træt.

"Hvad undskylder du for?"

"For at falde søvn på dig!" Sagde jeg. James begyndte bare at grine, og jeg kiggede bare spørgende på ham.

"Du skal da ikke sige undskyld for det. Jeg er da bare glad for at hjælpe!" Han smilede, og blinkede til mig.

Lige idet jeg så hans smil vidste jeg, at han aldrig havde glemt sine følelser for mig.

Samtidig opdagede jeg at de følelser jeg i alle de år havde undertrykket nu hoppede frem i mig, og jeg fik en sær trang til bare at læne mig op og kysse James. Før jeg havde tænkt mig ordentligt om, havde jeg også gjort det. Jeg blev rød i hovedet. Han kiggede nu på mig, igen, og smilede endnu mere. Så lænede han sig ned mod mig, og før han kyssede mig, hviske han stille: "Jeg elsker dig Lily Evans!"

Da vi gik ned til morgenmaden, holdt jeg James i hånden. Mine veninder, Petunia og hans venner sad allerede derned.

"Hey Lily din søster er bare så... wow hvad er der sket her?" Nymphadora og de andre kiggede overraskede på vores hænder. Jeg trak bare på skuldrene og satte mig ned.

"Hvad var det du ville sige Tonks?" Spurgte jeg.

"Altså din søster er bare for sej." Nymphadora stor smilede til mig.

"Nå, men hvad sker der med jer to?" Alice kiggede interesseret på mig og James.

"Ikke noget!" Sagde jeg bare.

"Helt ærligt Lils. Det dér ligner ikke, ikke noget!" Alice kiggede på os, og pegede på vores hænder.

"Okay. Vi er sammen!" Sagde jeg bare.

"Det var da godt nok og så på tide, at du kom til fornuft Lily-Dear!" Sirius satte sig på den anden side af mig, og blinkede til James.

"God fangst Prongs" Sagde han.

"He he. Tak Padfoot!" James grinede til Sirius.

Petunia brugte det meste af tiden på at side i opholdsstuen, mens jeg havde timer.

Det var en måned til at vi skulle have sommerferie.

Den weekend var der Hogsmeade tur.

Jeg var sammen med James hele dagen.

Hen af aftenen, gik vi hen til Madam Nuttertruts Tesalon. Mens vi sad dér hånd i hånd, trak han pludselig noget op af hans lomme.

"Der er noget jeg gerne vil spørge dig om!" Jeg nikkede til ham.

"Lily Elisabeth Evans." Han kiggede mig dybt ind i øjnene, mens han åbnede æsken. Dernede lå den smukkeste ring, jeg nogensinde havde set.

"Jeg ved godt det er lidt tidligt, men jeg tror at dette er min sidste chance for at spørge sig. Men med Du-Ved-Hvem er derude, og hvis jeg ikke spørger dig nu, kan det være at vi begge ender med at blive dræbt, før vi når det.

Derfor Lily.

Spørger jeg dig nu.

Vil du gifte dig med mig?" James rødmede, og det samme gjorde jeg.

"Selvfølgelig vil jeg da det!" Sagde jeg og omfavnede ham.


	9. Chapter 9: slutningen

**Her er så slutningen af historien, håber i kan lide den!**

_Så fredelig døden er!_

_Jeg blev gift med ham, og vi fik et barn sammen. Harry James Potter. Sirius var gudfar. Vi havde det dejligt. Boede i Godric-dalen. Vi var nødt til at holde os skjult, fordi vi vidste at Voldemort var efter os._

_Tænk engang, når jeg nu sidder og tænker tilbage, her Halloween aften, så lyder det hele jo bedre end det var._

_Nå, min mand er inde sammen med Harry. Jeg kigger på klokken og bliver overrasket over at den allerede er halv ti, så jeg går in til drengene._

"_Sengetid drenge!" Siger jeg. James løfter Harry over i mine arme, så jeg kan lægge ham i seng. Han selv går ned nedenunder._

"_LILY!" Råber han pludselig. "LILY LØB. DET ER HAM. TAG HARRY OG LØB!" jeg får et chok da jeg hører det, men begynder så at flytte ting ind foran døren. Det hjælper ikke._

_Døren springer op og dér står Voldemort. Jeg begynder at græde._

"_DRÆB IKKE HARRY, TAG MIG I STEDET!" Hyler jeg, men han griner bare._

"_Ha ha, flyt dig dit tåbelige pigebarn, flyt dig og jeg vil skåne dit liv!"_

"_NEEEEJ. DRÆB MIG IKKE HAM. DREÆB MIG!" hyler jeg. Han bliver ved med at grine._

"_HAHA AVADA.." før han siger det sidste når jeg at lave mit eget skjold til Harry. Jeg ved at Voldemort nu ikke kan røre ham før han fylder sytten._

"_KEDAVRA!" så bliver det mørkt og jeg falder. Det sidste jeg når at høre er Harry der græder!_


End file.
